I am Spartan
by SpartanWolfj6
Summary: Greece, hides many dangers... A land shaped by the gods but shattered from within... Blood soaks the fabric of our society and Hades has grown full. A world of danger lies in your path. Armies gather on the battlefield. Scores swirl on hostile waters. And snakes lie in the darkness. If you fail, Greece is lost. So are you ready now.
1. Thermopylai

I am Spartan

Είμαι Σπαρτιάτης

Spartanj6

**You think you know the truth about him... You know nothing.**

A fierce storm ravaged the whole of Greece, Sparta enduring the most of it... for within the king Archidamos II bedchamber came a midwife holding a newborn baby.

**His father was Ares... the Ares, the God of War. His mother, Lampito, a mortal woman and queen of Sparta...**

The midwife presented the baby to a woman most likely the baby's mother who laid in the king's bed who smiles at the sight of her son, the midwife then holds the baby to the ceiling where a painting of Ares brandishing his spear.

**Together they had a boy, half human, half god, but you'd be a fool to think this is how this story begins... to get to the heart of every good story you must go back to its beginning...**

**His name was Helios a king of Sparta, you thought Leotychidas was the true name... You are wrong. The Spartan King of the Eurypontid dynasty, born 530 BC fought with Leonidas of the Agiad dynasty at Thermopylai. It was here that the legend began with the two kings who gave their lives not just for Sparta but for all Greece and the promise this country holds.**

_Thermopylai, 480 BC Second Day of Battle _

An old Spartan king in his 60s looked on from the edge of a cliff viewing the Persian camp down below, the Greeks had held the Persians for five days now, the infuriated Persian King Xerxes had watched from his throne atop the Mount Kallidromo decided to send in his royal guard to clear the way.

The night winds kissed his skin with a cold feel, and the moon made his bronze curiass shine. It wasn't long ago before he marched with Leonidas, that he said goodbye to his wife Eurydame, daughters Lampito, Chilonis and sons Akidios, and Zeuxidamos. His wife simply told him "ἢ τὰν ἢ ἐπὶ τᾶς." As she handed him his shield. He thought about them every day ever since he marched

The sound of approaching footsteps brought him back from his thoughts and to reality. "We are ready my king." Said a deep voice of a Spartan officer.

"Tell me, Aristódimos, have you ever gone fishing with your son?" Helios asked. Aristódimos was a middle aged polemarch with Corinthian helm that had plume mounted transversely, he had 5-year-old son named Diomedes. The thought that he never went fishing with his son kind saddened him but there was no place for tears in Sparta.

He scoffs and replies, "No, never. A soldier's life is all I've had the honor to know."

Helios chuckled. "I would've liked to have gone fishing with my sons. But now..." He said as he put on his helmet and grabbed his dory spear in one hand and hoplon in the other and continued, "Let us meet our fate, shall we?"

All Spartan soldiers lined up shoulder to shoulder ready to fight and ready to die. As Helios made his way through to the front, the Spartans cleared a path for him.

"Spartans!" The sound of Leonidas's voice boomed across the pass, getting the attention of all his men. "Every breath that you have taken, has lead you to this moment. Every drop of blood, sweat and tear, all of it has led to where you stand right now."

Helios had now joined Leonidas at the front and turned and addressed the 300 in front of him. "The Persians come to make slaves of us all. I have a better idea. I say we drench the gods with their blood. What say you Spartans?" He roared, and his men responded with the Spartan war cry, "AHOU!"

"For our sons!"

"AHOU!"

"For our daughters!"

"AHOU!"

"For Sparta!"

"AHOU! AHOU! AHOU!"

The incoming Persian army was getting closer and closer but, yet no Spartan could hear the march or the chanting beyond the mist that gathered but they didn't have to wait long before they could see them. 2,000 barefooted monsters marching with the only sound being low breaths. Black turbans and iron mask to obscure their faces while the 8,000 were but mere men who turban that covered their whole face, equipped with weak spears, curved swords called a shamshir and wooden shield made of wicker.

** These Persians have served the dark will of Persian kings for five hundred years. Eyes as dark as night. Teeth filed to fangs. ¿Soulless. The personal guard to King Xerxes himself, the Persian warrior elite. The deadliest fighting force in all of Asia ... The Immortals**

"So, these are the mighty Immortals." Helios taunted. "They are but mere men with savage beast to back their reputation."

"They are disorganized, they fell for our feint retreat and believe they can defeat us. Let us show them otherwise. Form phalanx!" Leonidas commanded as he, Helios and the other Spartans locked their shields and project their spears under while the line behind the front projected their spears over the first rank.

The Immortals faceless, mute and disorganized rushed the Spartans, eager to crush them. Like a wave crashing upon the rocks, the Immortals crash upon the phalanx, but the wall of bronze did not budge an inch, the Spartan were born for battle and that is what they will... fight!

The hoplitai wall pushed back and skewered the first line of Immortals with their spears, quickly stepping over their corpses the Spartans retook the phalanx formation and again pushed and speared the lightly armored Persians. The Persians were facing the battlefield butcher of Greece, men were being butchered and skewered with ease. Few looked like they even understood how it was they died before breathing their last. Blood soaked the earth and the innards of hundreds littered the area.

"Attack!" Helios shouted, that word signaled for the Spartans to break formation and take the battle to the enemy. "AHOU!"

Helios pushed forward, a Persian ran to him and brought his sword down trying to bifurcate the son of Helenos. Without breaking his stride, Helios battered the sword away with his shield and skewered the wielder with his spear.

He hurriedly pulled the dory out and spun, not wasting the momentum of his actions, he used the spear as a makeshift sword to the throat of another Persian Immortal that was coming at him from the side. Alongside him and only few paces ahead was his co king, Leonidas cutting through the Persians with ease. At one point he saw how Leonidas hefted his spear, took aim briefly and threw it effortlessly in the chest of a Persian charging at him.

Not losing any momentum the Eurypontid king of Sparta ran forward and skewered another Persian, unfortunately there was no time to retract it before he was once more attack. Helios unsheathed his sword and ran to fight side by side with Leonidas. Their teamwork was flawless. Where one ducked another thrusted his sword forward, when one pulled away to defend the other stepped up to attack. Like Charon ferrying the dead across the Styx, Helios and Leonidas moved against the Persian tide no more hindered than the Erymanthian boar in a field of snow.

Their swords sliced through the air and into the flesh of the invaders. Blood was constantly unleashed but none of it flowed from the veins of Leonidas or Helios. Death at the hands of these unstoppable would be a relief from death at the hands of Xerxes for failure.

Leonidas used his shield like a battering ram, bashing a Persians face in, Helios lock his sword with on of the more monstrous Immortals, he drove his shield into the beast elbow, breaking his arm. The beast howled in pain before being impaled.

The battle continued for hours and hours until all the Immortals were slain and the survivors, well basically wounded were being killed and the dead were being put into piles. Helios and Aristódimos observed the merciless killing until the voice of a Spartan by the name of Alpheus brought his attention to Leonidas, "We are betrayed, my king." Alpheus brought a Persian survivor and throw him and Leonida's feet.

"Xerxes knows of the path behind the mountain. They are coming."

The Immortal chuckled and got up to his knees. "By dawn you'll completely surrounded!" he hissed at the old king who replied, "We are Spartans, when are we not."

"Spartans!" the Persian spat, "That word will mean nothing when Xerxes wipes your bloodline from the face of th—" he was caught of by Leonida's thrusting the butt-spike of his dory through his mouth. The king looked to his Spartan brethren who did show a single sign of fear but rather excitement for the long awaited beautiful death approaches. "Today was a day the Persians will never forget." Leonidas retracts his spear and continues, "Tomorrow is a day the world will remember!" He roared as he stabbed the spear into the ground.

(And that my fellow Greeks is the first chapter of I am Spartan, which tells the story of My oc demigod Alcides the son of Ares. Let me make this perfectly and crystal clear, this is NOT a Percy Jackson fanfic this is an Assassin's Creed fic and you can already guess which world it takes place in. I hope you enjoyed there will be more to it

ἢ τὰν ἢ ἐπὶ τᾶς: With your shield or on it

as always Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you. Peace off BOOP)


	2. War (Rewritten)

War (Rewritten)

* * *

**Sing, O muse, of great Perséos and his wrath, which brought such woe on the men of Sparta and Athens alike. Sing of mighty warriors who fell on the naked shores, whose unburied name devouring dogs and hungry vultures tore. Sing of princes answering honor's call, of mortal men defying gods and fate. Recall for us the age heroes, where combat marked the man. Tell us of the age when single warriors with the strength of armies stood firm and defied the will of deceitful gods. Remind us, lest we forget, of the long cruel years when Spartan and Athenian blood mingled in the dry earth in a war that tore the world asunder.**

454 BC Lakonia, Sparta

**Sparta, a land where the weak perish... Home to the fiercest warriors in history. Here violence is every man's daily bread and dead husband is every woman's dream. Here sons expect to be beaten for their own good sometimes to death.**

A young boy blocked a strike from his father with his staff who growled, "You'll have to be stronger than that!" The boy parried and attacked with a palm strike which is father blocked and thrusted his staff at the boy who dodged and ducked the swing that followed, all while his mother cheered, "Don't give in! Let him have it!"

The boy attempted a strike only to have it parried but he quickly reacted and dodged a swing and went for another strike, but his father grabbed his staff and struck his legs and pushed him back. The boy stopped himself from falling only to have a staff sweep his legs and trip him.

"Got you!" His mother laughed, the boy chuckled in response but the tapping of his father's staff to the ground meant there was no time for joking, "Again! Up!" His father said.

"Yes, Pater." The boy said getting up and grabbing his staff.

"A Spartan rises as soon as they have fallen. Ready your staff."

The boy ready himself to strike but something was off... his stance was too closed in and it made him vulnerable to another trip. "Widen your stance. A soldier grounds himself." The boy did as he was told and widened his stance making it less easy to trip. "Good, good." The 30-year-old Spartan stood opposite of his son and told him, "Approach me."

The boy started off slow but then roared and jumped at his father but was stopped by the sound of his mother, "That's enough, Archidamos. The sun's going down. Time to eat- don't you think?" She said to the crying baby in her arms.

The boy looked to his father, Archidamos who approved with the wave of his hand. They dropped their staffs on the ground as the boy approached his mother and asked, "What are we eating tonight?"

"Tonight, we are having baby Teleutaios." Archidamos laughed taking the baby in his and pretending to eat him while joking, "And what a feast he will be!"

"No, not him! Take me instead, I'm tasty!" the boy played along.

"Yes, yes, you're all sweet as honey, now, come inside. The lamb's turning black!"

"Here. Lay him in bed." Archidamos handed the boy the baby.

"Yes, Pater." The boy said taking the baby.

"Perséos." Archidamos called back. Kneeling down to his son's level he told him, "You are my greatest pride. Remember that. You will bring this family to glory. Go."

The boy known as Perséos (Περσέως)took the baby inside and did what he was told prior to entering the palace. Dinner was new, they had what the soldiers had to eat on campaign the Spartan black soup which isn't actually bad which Perséos discovered. After dinner he went down to find his best friend Kassandra.

The two were born on the same day and brought to the same elder for the examination. When the two Spartans grew to the age of walking and talking they became fast friends and played every day after their training.

"Kassandra, chaire."

"Perséos, chaire."

"I see that Nikolaos is done teaching you the art of falling."

"And King Archidamos is done feed you the broth."

The two laughed at each other before rushing off into the plains of Sparta, playing with the other children for hours upon hours until the sun god Helios drove his chariot across so that his sister Selene the moon goddess brought her moon chariot.

The children of house Agiad and Eurypontid sit on the roof of a Spartan home looking to the skies, Perséos had turned 7 a few days ago and soon a Spartan would take them to the agoge. The agoge is where Spartan boys are turned into men and soldiers into Spartan, where weakness is unacceptable. The boy will either become Spartans or die trying.

"Kassandra, one of these days I'll be escorted to the agoge camps southwest of here near the foothills of the mountains."

"When that day comes, I'll be there to cheer you on."

"I hope so."

"Kassandra, Perséos." The voice of a Spartan called out. The two peeked over the roof to see a Spartan looking up at them. He must be apart the (ἱππεῖς), The Hippeus, the king's guard, judging from his armor. A Bronze musculata with bronze pauldrons, aside from the normal musculata which had no pauldrons.

"Diomídis, I swear on Áres it wasn't me this time." Diomídis the son Aristódimos the Trembler, though the Trembler was just a name he was branded with because he was the only Spartan to return from Thermopylai, for one year he was publicly humiliated and shamed, it was then at the battle of Plataea that the Spartan redeem himself by falling in the battle.

"Whatever you did young prince, I'm not here because of that. I'm here because King Archidamos has summoned you, both of you to Mt. Taygetos."

The two looked at each other, what under Helios would Archidamos summon the both of them for, rephrase, what under Helios would Archidamos summon Kassandra for, it didn't matter for now, refusing the summons of one of the Kings was not an option.

Diomídis escorted the young boys to Mt. Taygetos, expecting to see just Archidamos there but instead they were met with the Elders, the Gerousía one of whom was holding a baby. And two Spartans were holding a woman back, the baby's mother, Myrrine. Daughter of Leonidas and Gorgo and sister to Pleistarkhos who was killed in battle.

"Perséos." Archidamos called out, waving in his arm in a motion that said, 'come over'. The young Spartan went over to his father who place his hands on his shoulders.

"What's going on pater?" He asked.

"The oracle has decreed our fate. Listen." Archidamos said.

The elder holding the cry baby spoke loudly to out due the thunder drumming around, "The oracle has spoken! To prevent Sparta's fall, the child must fall first."

"You can't let this happen!" Myrrne begged. "Please! He'll do no harm- he'll help us! He will lead us!"

The Elder shouted in a booming voice, "Silence!" He held the baby up higher and turned around and began walking to the edge while ignoring Myrrine's cries for mercy.

"Sto—You can't!" Her cries continued to fall on deaf ears as the elder did not stop until he was holding the baby over the edge.

Perséos noticed Kassandra fighting out of Diomídis grip. The 31-year-old Spartan was stronger but the determined strength of Kassandra prevailed as the girl broke from the hoplite's grip and rushed the Elder and unintentionally pushed him and the baby over the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" the elder screamed as he fell to his death.

"Murderer! She has killed him! An elder shouted.

"Toss her over!" Another added while the other elders muttered curses at the girl.

"Pay for her dishonor for the life she has snuffed!" Another elder angrily demanded a Spartan within his 30s mostly likely Kassandra and the now dead baby's father. "She's not Spartan, Nikolaos!"

"Look at me Nikolaos! Don't! Don't listen! Nikolaos!" Myrrine called out to her husband. "Don't listen!"

Nikolaos looked at the elder that had demanded he throw his daughter over the mountain and then to his daughter he reluctantly began walking towards the girl."

"No! Don't listen! Nikolaos! Why?!"

Kassandra looked to her father and hugged him making what he was about to do even harder and hurt even worse than it should. "Nikolaos! Stop! Nikolaos! No! Nikolaos!"

The young general kneeled, looking deeply into his daughter's eyes, fighting back the tears that had formed in his eyes and ignoring the cries of his wife as loud as the were, "Nikolaos! Look at me! Look at me, Nikolaos! Don't! Don't listen!"

Nikolaos grabbed Kassandra and held her over the cliff while an elder yelled simultaneously, "Your blood is tainted! Rid yourself of this poison! For Sparta!"

Now it was Perséos's turn to wrestle from his father's grip, he attempted to rush towards his friends aid but Archidamos held him back and unlike Diomídis, it wouldn't be easy to break free.

Perséos looked at his father with eyes that begged him to let go. "She's my friend!" He said pleadingly.

"She has broken Spartan law, she must pay for such dishonor"

"Pater?" Kassandra said confused.

Perséos again fought to get Archidamos's grip with all his strength and might but the Eurypontid king was stronger and more determined to not let his son join the many victims of Mt. Taygetos.

Kassandra began to grasp the what was about to happen, why was this happening, of all people for this to happen to why did it have to be her. "Pater!" Kassandra begged.

"No, my baby, Kassandra!" her mother cried out begging for her mercy.

Perséos stopped fighting and looked away from what happens next Nikolaos dropped Kassandra to her death and her mother cried out, "Kassandra!" Nikolaos dropped to his knees and said, "It is done."Perséos fought the tears in his eyes, his best friend was dead and he couldn't do anything to save her.

* * *

That was 7 years ago, and Perséos had long since been brought to the agoge (ἀγωγή). He along with 2 other boys sat around a campfire near a mountain pass northwest of their agoge camp. The other 2 boys with him were the same age as him, one had short hair and a braid like King Leonidas minus the beard, his name was Brasidas, the other boy had a shaved head like Perséos, his name was Tēlemakhos.

The 3 boys were sent into the mountains to survive alone, given only a red cloak, a chiton, a spear and shield. Life in the agoge was harsh and unforgiving, the lessons were brutal. The instructors? Ruthless. There was only one way to prove that they were fit to be a Spartan: Fight. And that's what Perséos did.

Another was the scarcity in food, no trainee was well fed. They had to grow accustomed to the pain of hunger and learned one the most important survival skills: Thievery.

It wasn't uncommon for a trainee to sneak out of the barracks and steal food for himself, if he was caught, he was punished. Not for the theft itself but the failure of its succession. Perséos has been victim to the whips as price for his failure to steal. It taught them the art of stealing from the enemy if low on supplies.

He developed a strategy that worked based on trial and error. Before stealing he made sure none of the older Spartans were looking or around if that were the case, he would make sure to stay low and be light with his steps but quick. Do not think this strategy was always successful, it had its ups and downs.

By the time he reached his early teens, weapons like wooden swords and tipless spears were added to the training. But still during these war games consequence can be deadly, other youths were killed in the course of these fights. The training became more exacting, reading and writing was taught no more than was necessary but music and dancing however was regarded as essential.

"I can't believe we have to do this, we deserve some rest!" Tēlemakhos complained, stabbing his spear into the ground and tossing his shield.

"Quite complaining, the training will only get harsher. We're lucky enough to have made it this far." Brasidas chastised. Him and Tēlemakhos didn't have a steady relationship, Tēlemakhos hated the agoge with every fiber of his being, the only reason he hasn't ran off was because of his grandfather, Polynikis who was a member of the 300, one of the best among them, nephew to Leonidas, flawless in looks and peerless in valor, and was an Olympic champion. Tēlemakhos longed to honor him, it was the only reason he stayed within the agoge. Brasidas on the other hand wasn't as well Spartan as other Spartans, he had a good heart and was one of the most distinguished of trainees.

Perséos stood up and took up his spear, "Stay here, I'm going to find some food."

"Stay on your guard and don't get caught." Brasidas teased.

Perséos chuckled and disappeared into the forest within 2 minutes. He wasn't trying to steal bread, meat, or cheese, one of the priorities of his search besides finding food was to also not get caught doing it. There was one instance of this when a 13 year old Spartan boy had snuck out and stole a baby fox from a village near his camp in hopes of eating it, when the trainer caught him and asked him what he was doing off campus. The boy had seen the trainer and had hidden the fox beneath his cloth. As the boy said nothing, the trainer insisted. The fox, still alive, beneath the boy's cloth, started scratching him, in order to escape. While doing that, the boy continued to deny the stealing until the wounds suffered by the fox killed him. Perséos held that story as an example to not get caught.

As Perséos came close to a deer he suddenly tripped over something, falling over face first and alerting his prey. "AH," He sighed in frustration. "Maláka!" he took a look at what he tripped over.

"A shield, wait this belongs to a Spartan. That is a bad omen." Perséos noticed a blood trail leading out of the forest and quickly followed it coming across a burnes patch, "someone must've dropped it a hurry." He thought before finding a body. Turning him over, he got a closer look at him. He had been stabbed in the stomach, he was Spartan alright and the same age as him but upon closer inspection of the boy's face, Perséos recognized him, "Kallínikos…" he said softly.

"Pater…" Kallínikos called in heavy fading breaths

"I'm not him, but I'm sure he's proud of you."

"I'm so cold."

"The sea that will carry you, is very warm."

"Could you tell my pater, that I'm sorry I yelled at him, I was angry, it wasn't his fault."

"Shh… You have nothing to be sorry about." and with that Kallínikos shut his eyes, his breathing and his heart ceased and he was gone.

"He died with honor." A voice from behind, Perséos swiftly turned around and pointed his Doru at the person behind him. Another boy, the same age as him, with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was equipped with a doru and aspis.

"Ikarios, what happened, where is Androklís?" Perséos asked.

" I don't know, we were scouting and we saw the bandits, sneaking around in the hills. We fought them but got separated."

"Head back to my camp, Brasidas and Tēlemakhos should be there."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to find out what happened to Androklís." Perséos replied, taking up his fallen friend's shield. Before he walked off Ikários grabbed his arm, Perséos looked into his eyes and saw a determined and worried look in them, a look that said, 'come back alive'. He nodded and went off into the hills, coming across a trail of blood. He followed it all the way up to a cave.

"The trail ends here." He said mentally, he held his shield up and projected his spear over it and began to slowly walk in, as he went deeper and deeper, it got darker and his steps became cautious, so he did not trip and alert whatever lurked here. With every step his breathing quickened and his heart rather than beat normally, it began to thump like a giant stomping around the earth. The sound of voices didn't help to relieve him and only served to alert him. He caught sight of some light mostly likely a fire and where there's fire in a cave, there's bandit's near. The voices of frustration and somewhat relief were a confirmation that these were bandits. Perséos swiftly hid behind a pillar and listened to their conversation.

"By all the gods, this had better be worth it. Sneaking around in Lakonia, homeland of the Spartans. This was insane." One bandit said in a scared tone and he should be, Had the run into one trained Spartan, this conversation wouldn't be happening.

"Calm down, we may not have gotten the valuables, but we got something better." Another bandit said turning to a young boy tied to a post. "A Spartan as a slave."

"He's not Spartan, he hasn't finished his training."

"The Athenians don't know that."

Immediately the other bandit's expression lit up as he smiled, "And once, Praxus and Dolibos come back with the other one we'll have two slaves to sell."

"The Athenians would pay a high sum to enslave a son of Sparta."

Perséos couldn't take any more of this talk of enslavement and easily burst from the pillar and swiftly leapt and thrust his spear into the first bandits and quickly drove the butt spike into the other killing them both. He drew the dragger of one of the bandits and went to free his comrade.

"Perséos, thank the gods. I was certain I would not see Sparta again." Androklís said.

"Ikários will want to know what happened to you."

Androklís looked down in sorrow. "Our age-mate, Kallínikos was killed by these dogs, when we saw them sneaking about in the night."

"And what happened to you?"

"I- Uh- I- Uhh..." Androklís stuttered trying to form the words but quickly said whatever came to mind. "I fell in combat, and they dragged me here."

Perséos knew from the moment he began to stutter that he was lying, the lost shield was also an indicator of cowardice. "You're lying." He said harshly. "I saw the battlefield. You ran as soon as you were separated from Ikários, and Kallínikos fell. A Spartan never drops his shield."

Androklís thought about telling another lie but he knew a prince of Sparta was not so easily deceived or manipulated, "Curse you. Yes! I don't want to be a soldier, I never wanted to! All I wanted was a small boat, a small life. To fish and live in peace."

Perséos almost choked as his eyes widened at those words. "A fisherman?! I came all this way for a coward?"

"So what? I didn't ask for this. It was forced upon me. A boy in Sparta has no other choice."

"Kallínikos died alone because of you, Ikários nearly died because of you. Your mother and father would be disgusted by you!"

"At least I'll be alive to pray for them and love them from afar. Thank you for my life, prince, but tell them I'm not coming back." With that said Androklís and Perséos left the cave but went their separate ways, Perséos heading back to his camp and Androklís heading into the mountains never to return.

Perséos returned to his camp where Brasidas and Tēlemakhos were tending to Ikários's wounds. The 3 Spartans youths saw him approaching with bags full of food to last them the rest of the night.

"Ikários told us what happened, are you alright? where is Androklís?" Brasidas asked.

Perséos hung his head down in disappointment. "I couldn't find him, if he's dead then the wolves will have claimed his body. The bandits are dead and will be left for the crows." He looked away in shame, he knew he was lying but Ikários wouldn't be able to handle that kind of betrayal, he might've wanted all of Sparta to search all of Greece.

"Chin up, Spartan." Brasidas said, "You did all you could Perséos, but no one can be spared of Hades. We are still here among the living and we will not fall, not here, not in agoge." Brasidas offered his had to Perséos, damn him for being the inspiring type, "You of all people are not meant to die here, you are a prince of Sparta, when the day comes for all of us to stand in a phalanx, I will gladly raise my shield in defense of all of you." Damn you Brasidas... you and your good heart. Perséos accepted, clasping his Spartan brother's forearm.

The young prince of house Eurypontid gave a quick nod and said, "You're right Brasidas. We're all still among the living and we will not die here."

* * *

9 years later

431 B.C.

King Archidamos stood at a veranda overlooking Sparta. The growing power in Athens was becoming an alarming threat, the Athenians had become embolden, they began bullying their allies, extorting money from them and waged small wars with neutral city-states forcing them to join the Delian League. The Spartans and other Peloponnesian states were so threatened by this new growth in Athenian power they broke all treaties with them accept for the peace but Kórinthos severed all treaties and have been pressuring all other Peloponnesian cities to take up arms against the Athenians. Speaking of Kórinthos, a messenger from the city should arrive at any minute.

The king of house Eurypontid was snapped from his thoughts by the feeling of a presence behind him. Reaching across his left side, he gripped his kopis (The Spartan swords from 300) and turned to face the presence.

A silhouette of a young man with Corinthian helm at his side. "Father..." The silhouette called out before stepping into the light, revealing a young man in his 20s with long shoulder length black hair with a round the head braid much like Leonidas's braid. He wore bronze curiass, vambraces to protect his forearm and greave to protect his legs.

"Perséos!" The king exclaimed

"It's good to see you again." Perséos approached his father, "Well, how do I look? Every inch the Spartan soldier?"

"You look fine, my son." They embraced in a loving hug as Archidamos chuckled out proudly, "Welcome home. Welcome home." The pair of father and son walked from the veranda and down into the throne room of the kings. "Do you know where you are to be posted?"

Perséos chuckled out, "Zarax Point."

"Ah, Zarax Point. That's a quiet fort. Your mother will be pleased."

"I didn't endure the agoge to bask in the sun, father. I wanna fight. Like you did. For Sparta."

"All in good time my son, all in good time. Remember, not all your enemies will be found on the battlefield."

"Father?" The two turned to the sound of footsteps and found a middle aged woman with dark brown hair approaching them. Perséos looked at the woman and realized it was his mother, Lampito. "Perséos." she called out. Embracing her son in a long overdue loving hug, she hadn't seen him since he was sent off to the agoge, but she never forgot his fiery amber eyes.

She pulled away from him say,"Let me look at you." She was in awe of his form, his musculata curiass was fresh and well polished, state issued but he wouldn't be wearing that armor for long, Archidamos had already prepared a special armor worthy of a prince of Sparta. "So handsome."

"Mother please" Perséos blushed. Lampito placed a hand upon his cheek which he quickly pulled away from.

"Your brother Agisílaos is eager to see you."

"He will see him soon enough, my love. For now, I wish to speak with our son alone."

"Fine. I shall go and find your brother." With that Lampito left the two discuss matter of the utmost importance.

Perséos joyous expression turned serious as he turned to his father and asked, "Is there something troubling you, father?"

Archidamos stroked his aging beard. "Something of the most importance..." A long pause as Archidamos placed a hand upon his son's shoulder. "The Corinthians speak of war with the Delian League. No doubt you have heard of rumors of the growing power in Athens."

"I have but never thought anything of them, our warriors are the greatest in all of Greece."

"Of that there is no doubt, but still their growing power is a threat. We may have defeated them in the first Attikan war, but one war does not end all wars... I need your thoughts, a Corinthian messenger by the name of Aetós should be arriving by nightfall. I need to know, should we go to war?"

"Why are you asking me in matters of war… Shouldn't you convene with Pausanias on this matter?"

"Pausanias may be a king, but I need the advice of someone close to me, I need the advice of my son." Archidamos said placing a hand on Perséos's shoulder.

Perséos looked at the ceiling of the throne room, true he was one of the most distinguished Spartans in the agoge and a brilliant one at best. Spartan princes and Spartans of noble birth are taught military tactics in the agoge and Pausanias being a king for 14 years would be the logical choice for advice before making a decision.

* * *

Later that night

"You ask too much!" and elderly voice boomed.

Perséos looked at his father who sat on his throne flanked by two Spartans, one to his left and another two his right. Pausanias also sat next to him observing the proceedings. "By the gods, let this end." Perséos groaned mentally.

"We cannot allow Corinthian outrage to lead us to war, if we choose to throw away our peace with the Athenians, we are exposed to threats from across the Aegean and our people will suffer. If the Corinthians want war they should seek it alone." Perséos turned his gaze to an old man, a member of the Gerousía (γερουσία) A council of 30 elders or 28 if you're not including the two kings. The Gerousía was created by the famous Spartan lawgiver Lykoúrgos (Lycurgus).Playing two major roles, the Gerousía debate motions which were to be put before the citizen assembly, with the power to prevent any motion from being passed on, and functioned as a Supreme Court, with the right to try any Spartan, up to and including the kings. The Great Rhetra suggests that it had the power to overturn decisions made by the Spartan assembly.

The Corinthian messenger stepped up, dressed in a musculata curiass and wearing a plumeless chalcidian helmet. "You would see all of Greece under the heel of Athenai, cowering from them like chided slaves. We spilled blood at Potidaea but now we need allies, the might of Sparta will halt their ambition."

"Your flattery is wasted, you know not what you ask."

"All eyes look on Sparta and this what you would have them see? From birth a Spartan is trained for one purpose… To do battle!"

"You are Pandora clutching at a vessel you do not understand!"

"They dare think themselves your equal, none can match your skill, it is every Spartan's duty to embody the very nature or war!"

From his throne Archidamos slowly lifted his head and gripped his doru spear. "Strike now, I beg you!"

"You would plunge Greece into chaos!" And at that point Archidamos tapped the ground loudly with the butt-spike of his spear effectively gaining everyone's attention as he stood from his throne and spoke with a thundering voice, "Then from chaos… we will RISE!"

The eldest member of the Gerousía looked to the Eurypontid King incredulously and stuttering to find the right words, Perséos could feel the surprise for in the room but the Corinthian messenger was pleased with the decision. "I will be in Megaris with my men, we will be awaiting your aid." and with that the Corinthian left

"My, kings, have you not heard the words of the Gerousía. Our peace with the Athenians assures us no threats of attack from the sea by Persia, if we throw away this peace we will suffer."

"Have you no faith in Sparta's warriors. Let the Persian, Athenians or Egyptians attack us from the sea, they will be met with the walls of Sparta in response." Pausanias said proudly earning a nod from Archidamos.

"The growing power in Athens is a threat to all of the Peloponnese. We are a land of conquerors, and the conquerors will not be the conquered. How long before the Athenians send their ship and invade the from the south. It's time the Athenians learn their place in the Greek world…"

"I strongly advise against this action my kings, this is madness!"

Perséos now turned to his father with an expectant look on his face. The old King felt his gaze and it felt like the gods themselves were watching, Zeus, Ares, Athena, Poseidon every god on Mt, Ólympos (Όλυμπος) It felt as if the answer he would decide the fate of Greece.

"Madness?... THIS. IS. SPARTA!"

* * *

Later on

Archidamos and Perséos walked the halls of the temple of Athena. Tomorrow Perséos was going off to war, chances of survival in war were not in the favor of any Spartan, not even a prince. "You'll be leaving for Megaris tomorrow, under the command of general Nikolaos and his son Stentor. You will be given command over a battalion of 80 men." The pair stop at a veranda overlooking a small village close to the temple, next to a pillar was a cloth covering something.

"I'm giving this to you as your grandfather once gave it to me." Archidamos undid a second belt and handed the sheathed sword that was strapped to it. The guard of the was circulatory with the image of a horse carved into it and the blade was a masterpiece that even Hephaestos would be jealous of unless he forged it himself.

"King Helios's sword?" Perséos said taking the sheathed blade and unsheathing it to admire it.

"My father carried this sword and his father before him all the way back to king Lelex, the history of the Heraclid dynasty was written with this sword, carry it with you tomorrow."

Perséos sheathed the blade and turned to his father, "I will honor you father, and our bloodline."

"I know you will, when your in the agoge, I had the blacksmith prepare this for you." Archidamos grabbed the cloth and removed it, revealing what it was hiding under it. An armor rack securing beautifully forged musculata curiass made of iron as well as his vambraces and greaves. The helmet was of a Corinthian design, the plume was black and red stripes,

(The curiass is the armor Perseus wore in Clash of the Titan 2010, and his helmet, well look at the cover image)

"Sons always inherit their armor from their fathers but you have earned your own armor, your shield is being prepared by the blacksmith. For now retire to your old room, tomorrow you leave for war, my son."

The young prince stepped out onto the veranda of his old room, the room which he played in and slept in when he was little , he cast his gaze to the south, there would be the Village of Gytheion, where Spartan triremes are built. Stripping himself of his state issued armor, he climbed under the covers of his own bed before laying back and closing his eyes.

* * *

(Yep I'm back and I've changed a few things. I put this story on hold on and went into deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, de-

THEY GOT IT!

Right, I was in deep thought, about my demigod's name, I honestly couldn't read or say Alkides or Alcides without mixing it with Achilles so, I tried many different names Aeneas, Eteocles, Polydorus, Sarpedon, None of them really stuck so I went with Perséos.

**And that's any different?**

How many people pronounce it Perséos over Perseus

**Good point.**

And as for me changing the misthios, I like Kassandra more, no not for any bullshit reasons, I might write a version with Alexios as the misthios, As for Perséos sword I bought a sword of Troy prop online so imagine the sword of Troy from the movie Troy. But despite the changes I hope you enjoyed the chapter but for now wolf howl AUUUUUUUU!)


	3. Megaris

Megaris

* * *

Perséos stepped out of his room donning his new iron armor and carrying his helmet at his side. He entered the streets of Sparta and began walking to where the rest of the army that was going to Megaris gathered, the closer he got the lounder the sounds of flutes and drums got as the Eílotes (Helots, εἵλωτες) played the farewell song to the army.

The young Eurypontid prince spotted a particular Eílot that was very well trusted within Sparta. "Ántiphos." He called out catching the Eílot's attention. "Join the farewell song."

Ántiphos was a Messenian, the slave race of the Spartans but despite being a slave the Spartans very muched respected and trusted him, he did everything he was told but he voiced his thoughts and concerns in particular task, even assisted the Spartans in building projects, and in calming down or preventing Helot riots, eventually it came to a point when he was moved out of the Helot slums and moved into the royal palace.

As Perséos approached the army of Spartan men, he noticed his mother and half brother, his mother holding his new shield, made of bronze, the face was painted black with red waves circling around a red Lambda symbol. He approached his mother and Agisílaos.

"Send the Athenians to Hades, return with your shield or on it, if can return alive return with the spoils of enemies you've slain and my heart will rejoice." Lampito said as her step son Agisílaos II (Ἀγησίλαος) handed his brother a red cloak, Perséos took the cloak and put it on before Lampito handed him a dipylon shield. Perséos passed his left arm through a leather loop in the middle and gripped with the handle at the edge.

(Dipylon shield, looks like the shield of Achilles and the myrmidons use)

Perséos noticed a small group of Spartans that were separated from the others, he assumed they must be the 80 men he was given command over. He approached the small group of men who's gathering was overseen by a Spartan in his 30's.

"Is this all of them?" He asked

The Spartan turned and replied, "As your father ordered, 80. Some with born sons to carry on their names, some with children on the way and most who have yet conceive a child"

"And you are?"

"I am Seleukos, son of Laertes." Seleukos was a Spartan in his 30's, he had long brown hair and a thin headband wrapped around his head. He wore a bronze musculata curiass, greaves and vambraces, he carried his helmet with had a red and black plume mounted transversely, and he carried hoplon which was littered with scars and punctures from arrows even a few scars on the Lambda symbol.

Perséos took a look at the men he would be commanding, some were in their early 20's to late 30's, most had plumes on their helmet signifying their veterancy and others had plumes from helmets that were passed down from father to son and some were just plumeless. Some had long hair, short hair, beards or clean shaven.

"Move out!" Came a command, Perséos turned to see two Spartans one wearing a bronze musculata and had short hair but a long braid, another much older Spartan wore linothorax armor, the older Spartan had grey hairs and full beard. Perséos guessed them to be Nikolaos and Stentor, time had not been too harsh on Nikolaos, he was old but he could still fight. Stentor was his adopted son, from any Spartan can tell during agoge Nikolaos was assigned as his tutor but later became his adoptive father.

Perséos turned to his men, "You heard the general, move out!" He ordered, immediately the Spartans turned and began marching close behind Nikolaos' army. They marched for hours without rest until they read the harbor of Gythion there they loaded the ships with supplies and weapons mostly swords and spears. They would be going to Megaris but another much larger army would be marching for Athens.

Perséos sat on a smooth boulder, watching the men load the ships, he was approached by another Spartan in a black musculata that had gone through it's fair share of wear and tear (HA) a bronze helmet with red plume with black stripes, bronze greaves and bracers.

"I see your enjoying some relaxation from the march." The hoplite joked, Perséos recognized that voice and stood up and they gripped forearms. "Tēlemakhos of house Agaid, good to see you and wearing the armor of Polynikes and carrying the sword of Menelaus."

"Pausanias entrusted the sword to me this morning." Tēlemakhos looked on to the horizon, admiring its beauty.

"I'm glad to fight by your side Tēlemakhos… You and Ikarios, if he is here."

"He and Brasidas remain in Sparta, for the moment… While we have fun in Megaris." Tēlemakhos chuckled.

"I wonder if Troilus will be there, is he as good a warrior as they say?"

"The best of all the Athenians, some say he's better than all of Sparta's sons."

Every Spartan in Lakonia has heard of Troilus (Τρωίλος), the champion of Athens, the man who killed the Achaian centaurs, who can best any Spartan in battle… 'or so the rumors go, Athenians swell his legend to their advantage.' Perséos thought.

Tēlemakhos saw the cocky look in the Eurypontid's eye, the Eurypontids were known for their arrogance and for their temper "You doubt, his skill?" he inquired.

"I don't doubt his skill, I doubt his legend."

"Well when you meet him, prince be sure to let him know."

**I suppose you want me to tell you about Troilus the champion of Athens and how he got his title as champion… I thought so, patience young ones but first let's go to a small village in Attika and see how life is for a simple Athenian.**

* * *

In the village of Kolpos, a small village in Attika south of Athens protected by a wooden wall with a small garrison to man it. Within the village a young Athenian was chopping wood while an old man taunted and teased him.

"You wield that axe well Dikaios. Maybe someday we'll see you use that same determination to find a wife." The old man chuckled.

"Are you conspiring with my mother now?"

"She worries about you."

"There's no need to worry about me." Dikaios replied, life was not always easy for Dikaios (Δίκαιος), born in 453 BC, named after the son of Poseidon Dicaeus. He was labeled a bastard and lived a life of ostrakismos. Not his fault and certainly not his mother's fault he was labeled a bastard. The old man lived in a hut outside of the village near the temple of Apollo. He taught Dikaios how to use a sword while he was a boy and cared for him and his mother until Dikaios was 15, at that point Dikaios took responsibility into his own hands.

"You know, being a warrior is not just being able to strike your opponent down, it's finding good reason to draw your sword in the first place."

Dikaios chops another piece of wood, "I draw my sword to protect those that I love." he answered.

"What about the others?"

"The others turn their backs on me."

"The weak, the defenseless. Who's going to protect them?"

Dikaios chuckled as he chopped another piece of wood, "Careful, too much worry will make you an old man." The old man chuckled at that comment.

**Why would man such as Dikaios be labeled as a bastard, force to take on responsibilities he was not ready for, becoming a man long before he was ready, the answer lies with his mother**

Everyday Dikaios's mother, Thaleia was a kind and generous woman, she was faithful and believed in the gods, but life for her and her son was anything but relaxing, everyday during praying someone would call her a 'whore'. 22 years ago she was raped by bandits and 9 months later came Dikaios. Even through all the insults and jeers the other villagers would throw at them, they still managed to live a good life.

"Dikaios…" The old man whispered, catching the young man's attention and pointing to a woman approaching from the temple. Dikaios recognized her as his mother and dropped the axe and grabbed his spear.

"Another accident?" Dikaios inquired notice his mother was drenched.

"Oh Dikaios." Thaleia said taking her sons arm and walking with him back to their house which was outside the village. "Maybe one day you'll join me in prayer. Ask the gods to grant me grandchildren before I am too old."

"Mother, your gods are children's stories. My spear is not. And you know, Mother, it takes more than lighting candles to make babies." Thaleia chuckled at her son's faithlessness, there was a time when Dikaios did believe in the gods but that was when he was a child and like all children, they grow out of their childish nonsense. "Besides, our priest wears a ridiculous hat."

Life was good in Kolpos, not perfect, but they didn't care. As long as they had each other then that is all they needed. But life in Attika was about to change, the sound of a bell being banged stopped the pair of mother and son as they turned to see a troop of twenty Athenian hoplites entering through the village gate, they had dirt and blood on their skin, armor and blue cloaks probably from dealing with local bandits, the man leading them was known as general Demosthenes. The hoplite troop stood in the village square where everyone had gathered.

"Fellow Athenians!" Demosthenes called out. "It is with great concern that I stand before you. The Spartans have declared war against Athens, a Spartan army is only a days march from here. We must evacuate this village immediately." The villagers began to panic, shouting jeers like "We will be slaughtered like pigs!" Or "We can't hope to fight them!"

"Silence, please! Quiet!"

"Villagers, we stand no chance!" Shouted a young Athenian hoplite.

"I said fall in Lysander!" The Athenian was pulled back into the crowd by a woman, while Demosthenes continued, "He is weary from battle! Please. We ask that every man, woman and child gather your belongings. Leave for Athens. Seek refuge behind the safety of the walls! There you will be protected. Anyone who needs more time, the old, the infirm, we will escort in a day's time."

Dikaios and his mother along with many other villagers had gathered all they would need, food, water, clothing, drachmae and began making they're way to Athens, any non-essentials or things they couldn't afford to transport they were told to leave it.

As Dikaios and Thaleia approached the gate, they were stopped by a man carrying a bronze musculata and his sword. Dikaios had anticipated something like this happening or running into a few bandits so he put on his linothorax armor just in case. The man stepped between Dikaios and said, "You're with the wrong party."

Dikaios sighed and asked, "Is this not the caravan traveling to Athens?"

"It is, but you will not be traveling among us. Go in the morning with your own kind."

"My kind?"

"Peasants and undesirables travel tomorrow."

Dikaios dropped the bag he was carrying and replied, "My kind's blood is the same color as yours. Should we spill some to prove it?" Dikaios shoved the man back a bit.

"Dikaios." Thaleia grabbed her son's arm but he shrugged it off, she knew Dikaios didn't like to be pushed around like a slave and there was another thing he didn't like and he didn't let this thing go unpunished.

"What happens here?" Two hoplites approached the two as the man said in a snarky way, "This bastard and his whore mother…" He was cut off by Dikaios knocking him off his feet with two punches to the chest.

The two hoplites rushed him, thrusting their doru spears at him, but he was too quick, he deflected one and took the other spacked its wielder across the face with the butt-spike. The hoplite Lysander swung his xiphos but Dikaios ducked and disarmed him of the sword and holding the blade to his neck. Dikaios took him hostage as he backed up to a wall.

"Stop! Fall back! Fall back!" Demosthenes commanded. The hoplites did as commanded and backed up a few spaces as Demosthenes approached Dikaios.

"Put the sword down." He said,

"I will not!"

"Kill him!" The young hoplite urged.

"Try! He dies first."

"What is it you want, brother?" Demosthenes asked, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it already was.

"It seems as though my 'kind' travel in the morning." Dikaios said glaring at the man who had insulted his mother who was now grinning. "I want them to have a proper escort."

"DAAAH!" The hoplite yelled as he pulled out a dagger but Dikaios grabbed that and put it against his neck.

"Move again. And I will bury this in your skull." He threatened.

Demosthenes resheathed the sword he had nearly drawn and asked, "What's your name?"

"Dikaios."

"Now is not the time for violence, Dikaios. Let him go."

"Only if I have your word the rest of the village will be protected."

"You have my word. I will leave capable men for the caravan tomorrow."

Dikaios reluctantly released the hoplite, though he had a few things to say upon being released, "Kill this traitor!"

"Enough with your spectacle!" Demosthenes kicked the hoplite down and commanded his men to, "Restrain him! Get him out of my sight!"

"He's a bastard!"

"Take him away and disarm him."

Dikaios threw away the xiphos and dagger and went to check on his mother to make sure he was not hurt in his scuffle. "Save your bloodlust for the Spartans, Dikaios. Join our ranks. You have been trained well." Demosthenes said.

Dikaios glanced over to the old man sitting on a porch before replying, "I had a good teacher."

"I could use men of your skill at our side to defeat the Spartan army."

"Why would I serve you? You would so easily abandon us." Dikaios took his mother and went back home while Demosthenes dealt with a problem, the hoplite Dikaios nearly killed, He was sitting by a fountain as Demosthenes approached he reached into the fountain and took some water and rubbed it around his neck and said, "Lysander, you're no longer part of this army. Relinquish your shield, your spear and remain here to travel with the peasants tomorrow."

"But you saw him-"

"It's done."

Dikaios before he entered his home went over to the old man. "Where are your things old man, are you not prepared for the march?" he asked.

"Such odysseys were meant for the young and expectant, not for a worn out old goat like me."

"Please reconsider, you know staying here is suicide."

"If the Spartans show up, at least I'll be spared a slow death, from what I understand indecision is not their 'style'."

Dikaios chuckled, "You are mad."

"No, just tired. It's not living as such that's important, Dikaios. It's living rightly."

* * *

_Later that night_

Two Athenian guards sat at the gates of the Kolpos guarding as Demosthenes had commanded them and a few others before his return to Athens. The two guards had their swords drawn incase someone climbed the walls and they needed to fight.

"I've never seen a Spartan before, but I've heard tales that they fight with a ferocity unlike anything you've ever seen and that they can see in the darkness. As though it suited them."

"You speak as if they're not human." the two guards shared a chuckle before a third voice made itself known.

"They are human." Said Lysander as he came out of the shadows brandishing a spear, "The Spartans bleed just as we do. The only difference is, their sense of duty is so strong that it allows them to kill without restraint. That is why they will win."

"Lysander. I thought Demosthenes ordered you disarmed." One of the guards pointed out.

"He did." In one swift motion Lysander impaled one guard with the spear just as he raised his sword in defense, then just as the other got up to attack Lysander took the now dead guards sword and sliced the other guards leg, sending him to the ground groaning and crawling. As he tried to crawl away, Lysander stepped on his blue cloak and decapitated him.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

The old man was walking in the temple but stopped when he felt a presence watching him. "Reveal yourself." He commanded in a voice low enough for whoever was watching him hear.

...Silence was the response but the old man knew better than to immediately take that as an answer. He looked at the pillars of the temple to Apollo and saw a female figure camouflaged against one of them. Taking his cloak and wrapped it around himself, as he did this his shape changed from that of weak old man to strong man in his 30's or 40's with long white hair.

He walked over to the pillar and this time with a voice of stern and youth commanded, "Reveal yourself." as he spoke the clouds in the rumbled with the sound of thunder. The female figure turned her head and spoke, "Father."

"Athena."

The woman, Athen reached into the ground and pulled out a toga and put it on before bowing, "Zeus."

"No need for formalities, none of the other gods aren't looking, are they." Athen, Goddess of Wisdom and patron god of Athens, she was the favored daughter of Zeus. When Zeus began to have headaches, he commanded his son Hephastos to open his head, he opened a fissure in the Thunder God's head using an axe and out sprung Athena with her armor and weapons and already a full grown adult. Zeus was proud to have given birth to such a remarkable creature who would become the Goddess of Wisdom and defensive war.

Athena chuckled.

"What?" Zeus asked.

"When you walked up here just now, you actually looked like a father, or maybe a grandfather." Athena smiled. The sound of voice getting closer caused the two gods to hide behind the pillars.

"We must tread carefully here, none of the mortals on Earth should witness us in our immortal form."

"But father you've come dangerously close, you've been influencing the boy Dikaios for years."

"Yet as one of them, never as a god, only as his friend."

"And why him?"

Before Zeus said anything he thought back to the 22 years he spent practically raising Dikaios, watching him turn from a boy into a man, "...He does not fear danger, nor pain, defeat or ridicule. He fears only the failure to defend that which he holds so dear… his loved ones, if there is one human who could lead them against the Spartans, it would be Dikaios, but it must be his choice."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

It had been 2 days since the Spartan sailed out for Megaris, they'd reach Mergarian shores by sun up… But that stupid song the oarsmen sang for hours and hours was driving Perséos mad. And again they would sing the song of one of Sparta's heroes; Castor, son of Sparta's ancient king Tyndáreos of the Lacedaemonid Dynasty. When he died the Spartans wrote a battle song about him, they'd sing this song while on campaign but Perséos has just about enough of it. "Enough!" He yelled, catching the attention of his crew.

"If you want a sea shanty then let's sing of a legend! Ántiphos." He called out. The Messenian began to play a tune on his flute while other Helots played the trichordon or the drums.

"Many many years ago, when Persia came ashore. Heeding Leonidas' call, the Spartans went to war." Perséos sang, and just as he was about to begin the next verse Tēlemakhos chimed in followed by Seleukos, "Joined by their brothers, a few against the fateful horde, Hellenic hearts are set aflame, the Hot Gates calls their name!"

Now it was time for the crew to pitch in from the Hoplites and Epibatai who thrusted their fists into the air to the Thranitai, Zygitai and Thalamitai oarsmen, "A final stand, stop the Persians, spear in hand!"

Perséos placed his hand upon the shoulder of a fellow Spartan and bumped heads with him, "Form a wall, live to fall, and live forever!"

"SPARTA! HELLAS!" The entire Spartan fleet cried out joining in on the song. "Then, and again. Sing of three hundred men. SLAUGHTER! PERSIANS! Glory et death, Spartans will never surrender."

"AHOU! AHOU! AHOU!"

"Morning has broken, today they're fighting in the shade. When arrows blocked the sun they fell, tonight they dine in hell" Tēlemakhos said banging forearms with another Spartan as the whole fleet bellowed, "By traitor's hand, secret passage, to their land!"

"Know his name, know his shame will last forever!" Perséos roared.

SPARTA! HELLAS! Then, and again. Sing of three hundred men. SLAUGHTER! PERSIANS! Glory et death, Spartans will never surrender."

"AHOU! AHOU! AHOU!" The Spartans roared as their ships sailed over large waves that would swallow the smaller fishing boats, as the tides of Poseidon's realm roared with furry, the Spartans roared louder and louder.

Perséos walked to the commanders post and stood between Seleukos and Tēlemakhos. "It's time I got to know the names of the men I'll be leading into battle. Seleukos, do you know a few?"

"Only a few…" He pointed to a Spartan who had a plumeless helmet (Spartan helmet from 300) and long brown hair. "Him, his name is Stelios, he is the grandson Dienekes, The man next to him," He then points to another Spartan a sminge bit smaller than Stelios,"Is Labotas, son Gorgos, grandson of Alexandros and great grandson of Olympios."

"Olympios and Alexandros, the father and son who marched with Leonidas and Helios to Thermopylai?"

"Yes, prince… The two over there are Astyanax and Atromitos."

"Brothers?"

"Cousins… Astyanax is the descendant Maron and Atromitos is the descendant of Alpheus. The Spartan brothers of Thermopylai."

"And him?" Perséos asked looking towards a Spartan with black armor and holding a black dipylon shield. Seleukos smiled and responded, "His name Telesinus, son of Attalos, he said to be a descendant of one the Myrmidons ."

"Stelios… Labotas... Astyanax... Atromitos and Telesinus. Is that all the men you know?"

"No there is also Ixas, Eusabios and Kaidas, each and every man under your command is a descendant of one of the 300."

"So, what do you know of the Athenian champion, Troilus?"

"Only what merchants and storytellers pass on… They say he is a descendant of Miltiades."

"The hero of Marathon?"

"The same… They say that Athens sent him to kill the centaurs that terrorized the Achaian coast, others claim when he fights that he is like Hektor reborn, a demigod…"

"I tend not to deal in legend, I'll believe his legends, when I witness his skill in battle."

"Careful, prince, this will be your first real battle."

* * *

**Now comes the part of the tale of where I tell you about the Athenian champion, Troilus… descendant of the great general Miltiades. From a young age he was afforded the best education that was given in Athens, despite his mother being of Thessalian, his father was an Athenian noble and close friend to Perikles.**

**City of Megara, dawn**

The city of Megara was most active last night. The forges were working nonstop to forge swords, axes, spear and arrow tips for the Athenian army in Megaris. When the weapons were forged they were loaded on to a carriage and moved to the armory. Bread was being prepared, and a young Athenian in his heavy linothorax armor, made his way with a band of his best men to the sanctuary of Athena to have their weapons blessed. Even warriors marching to war and slaughter must seek the favor of the gods, the warriors entered the sanctuary and knelt before the goddess, and presented their swords, shields and spears and praying, most of them prayed for victory while some prayed to survive and few others prayed for strength.

Suddenly, a loud ringing echoes throughout the city. The sound is harsh, but it alerts the occupants of Megara of invasion, The war has started.

* * *

(I'm gonna end here guys I've been stuck on this chapter for a year or at least what feels like a year. If you guys noticed the song the Spartans were singing it was Sparta by Sabaton.

As for some of the names of the 300, most of them have been lost to time but i managed to find some on a website called

Dienekes: Bravest of the 300 Spartans

Alpheus & Maron: Two Spartan brothers who distinguished themselves at Thermopylai

Eurytus: Suffered a severe Eye Inflammation which incapacitated him, He ordered his Helot to guide him in battle before eventually dying.

I found these two names on a 300 fandom page so take them with grain of salt

Olympios: known as captain Artemis in 300

Alexandros: known as Astinos in 300

I hope enjoyed this chapter, gonna be a long time before I release thenext one, but for now Wolf Howl AUUUUUUUU!)


End file.
